wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: H.A.N.K.
"Heavy Attack New Kids" Operation: H.A.N.K. is the fourteenth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Thursday, January 21, 2016. Overview After the Rescue of Luke Skywalker, Numbuh Genesis bakes a delicious Fairy-clipse Cupcakes for the days of the rebellion against the evil Galactic Empire from Star Wars Mythology. Plot The Episode begins with Luke Skywalker teaching Cree Gekko using the force while the Kids Never Die celebrates Ruby Heart's Birthday onboard the B.I.B.S. After training, Cree Gekko give Ruby the stuffed bear as a present. After the Party, the scene shifts into a camping trip by the Fenton Family, something the parents don't seem to agree to until Danny, having found the ghost again apparently, blasts the entire basement lab with a Fenton Bazooka. The next day, Tucker and Sam say good-bye and and express their concern to Danny while Jazz takes the weapons from the RV offline. After Danny sees the ghost again, the family heads off. The family sets up camp for the night where Jazz keeps a close eye on Danny, despite Youngblood flying around teasing him in silence. Danny hides in his sleeping bag and uses Tucker's recorder to pretend to sleep, only to go ghost and find Youngblood. Jazz kicks Yuki and his brother into the Fenton vehicle and traps them inside inside, putting on the ghost shield to "humor" him in case ghosts attack. While Jazz eyes Danny, Youngblood starts pushing the tent containing the sleeping Fenton parents to a raging river. Yuki, Laura Turner and Paul starts ending up sharing her favorite teddy bear, but another kid grips it the three, with Yuki and Paul winning. Jazz keeps a close eye on Danny but to see Yuki and Paul and another kid ends breaking her teddy bear apart but in the process the other kids hat falls off, revealing her to be Trixie Tang, much to the other kids and Jazz's shock. The popular girl begs Yuki, Laura and Paul to keep her visit to the comic shop quiet, out of fear everyone will think that she's weird. Trixie declares her her new best friend before ripping up a picture of Veronica (causing the real Veronica, elsewhere in the mall, to scream in pain). Jazz instantly starts to throw a fit over her stuffed animal, jumping up and down and crying, and finally sees Youngblood (Strawberry Shortcake). After letting Danny free, he runs off to "get help" while Jazz handles Youngblood by returning the weapons on the RV, if not to get revenge for her teddy bear. The tent meanwhile has been pushed into raging waters by Youngblood's horse. Luckily, Danny saves them in time before they plummet into a waterfall. Danny and Jazz then work together to stop Youngblood and his horse, eventually trapping both in the thermos. Afterwards, Jack and Maddie come to destroy Danny, but Jazz distracts them long enough for him to fly away to safety. The popular girl then asks her new friend's name, to which she responds with a with a weak Laura. As Trixie leaves, she tells her new best friend to meet her at the salon later to hang. As the Kids Never Die leave, she runs into Chester and A.J., A.J. offers her a dead frog, to which Chester panics and tackles him. The frog flies out of A.J.'s hands and splats at Timantha, drenching her with some water. Laura notes even as a girl that is still gross. At the Mall, and Trixie are enjoying a spa date. Laura says "This feels great!" Trixie agrees, saying, "It's like their scrubbing all your troubles away." They are having shampoo in their hair which quickly changes into having their nails done Laura says "and their showing my favorite soap opera, this place rules" while a TV shows the title Kissy Kissy Goo Goo. Trixie admits that if she met a boy who admitted he liked Kissy Kissy Goo Goo, she would go out with him even if he wore a pink hat. Laura says, "Really? But he would never come in here." Trixie responds saying, "Well they should, if boys did more girl stuff then girls could do more boy stuff," reading a book labelled PONIES revealing it to be Laura's Skull Squisher. Realizing Trixie is right, Timantha pulls her out of the salon and into an arcade, which shocks the boys there. A.J. tries once again to hit on Timantha by offering her a dead frog. Laura and Cree finds that "gross" but Trixie finds it to be "cool". Chester panics and pulls A.J. with him into the bathroom. He then nails up the bathroom door to prevent the girls from getting in. He then explains the difference between boys and girls to A.J. and then states that is why both genders have different bathrooms. Chester is then interrupted when Veronica walks out of one of the stalls, sees the boys, and asks if she's in the wrong room. Chester screams that nothing makes sense anymore and begins tearing the boards off the door. A.J. then offers Veronica a dead frog. As Trixie leaves, she tells Laura and Cree that she's given her what she's always wanted, a friend that would understand her. She then remarks "If you were a boy, I would totally date you," before driving off in her limo, saying that she'll see her at the party. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Cassandra Uzumaki *Timmy Gekko *Yuki Skywalker *Burai Yamamoto *Mirai Yamamoto *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Luke Skywalker *Trixie Tang Debuts *Leia Organa- "First Appearance (mentioned)" *Fenton Family **Jack Fenton- "First Appearance" **Maddie Fenton- "First Appearance" **Danny Fenton- "First Appearance" **Jasime Fenton- "First Appearance" *Samson- "First Appearance" *Tucker- "First Appearance" *Laura Turner- "First and debut Appearance" Trivia *Operation: H.A.N.K. was the extended beginning of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. *This Episode parodies The Fenton Menace from Danny Phantom. Category:Episodes